The Critic: Episode 7801 Credits (1994)
Starring Jon Lovitz Nancy Cartwright Christine Cavanaugh Gerrit Graham Doris Grau Judith Ivey Nick Jameson Maurice La Marche Charles Napier Kath Soucie Special Guest Voices Jennifer Lien Gene Shalit Brenda Vaccaro Also Starring Margaret Cho Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producer Bill Schultz Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant Jon Vitti Consulting Producers Judd Apatow Tom Gammill & Max Pross Story Editors Ken Keeler Patric M. Verrone Tom Brady Associate Producer Jeffrey L. Goldstein Music by Alf Clausen Theme and Additional Music by Hans Zimmer Casting by Juel Bestrop Editors Michael Bridge Lee Harting Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Post Production Assistant Eric B. Gregory Supervising Sound Editor Bobby Mackston Sound Effects Design Travis Powers Foley Artists Alicia Stevenson Zane Bruce Music Editor Chris Ledsema Sound Editors John Chalfant Lewis Goldstein Dialogue Sound Editor Mel Bridge Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers Marti D. Hymphrey Gary D. Rogers Foley Mixer David Jobe Production Coordinator Linda Levine Casting Assistant Monika Mikkelsen Script Supervisor Bonnie Predengast Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific, Inc. Presented in Dolby Surround Assistants to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistants to Messrs. Jean & Reiss Dee Cappelli Katy Ballard Assistants to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Felicia Nalivansky Assistants to the Producers Bonnie Vitti Tony Cappelli Meera Laube Richard-Kevin Stith Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Overseas Production by Roughdraft "Beauty and King Dork" Computer Sequence by Scott Vanzo Assistant Director Brian Sheesley Storyboard Bret Haaland Joe Horne L.H. MacMullan John Rice Character Design Kevin Kaliher] Craig Kellman Chris Mitchell Character Design Cleanup Christi Lyon Salene Weatherwax David Felix Dennis Greco Background Design Marc S. Christenson Nicola Cuti Edgar Duncan Prop Design Sean Edberg Character Layout Artists Charlie Bean Sandra Frame Dave Fulp Jim Hull Bert Klein Bob Logan Mary Ann Malcomb Mike Milo Peter Shin Joe D. Suggs Gavin Dell Brian Sheesley Background Layout Artists Marc S. Christenson Cole Shortt Animation Timing Robert Hughes John McIntyre Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Samantha Harrison Brian Mark Models Casey Clayton Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Background Paint Bari Greenberg Stephen Lee Don Watson Animation Checkers Dan C. Larsen Karen Shaffer Animation Camera Bemiller Camera Patrick Buchanan Gregory Hinde Robert Ingram Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Supervising Editor Don Borrozo Track Reader Broughton Winicki Animation Associate Producers Miles Lewis Horst Barbara J. Cordova Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Manager Michelle Robinson Animation Post-Coordinator Melissa Cheek Visual Design by David Cutler Rich Moore Everett Peck David Silverman Production Accountants Anthony R. Reyes Stacia Sekuler Production Assistants Robin Haislip Steve Walby Keiji Kishi Allison Orr Michael Tyau Negative Cutter Productions West "Beauty and King Dork" Music by Jeff Martin All of the incidents portrayed and some of the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely parodical. Except as otherwise credited, all celebrity voices are impersonated. No celebrities were harmed in the filming of this episode. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Copyright ©1994 Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association with Columbia Columbia Pictures Television - A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Film Roman Category:ABC Category:Columbia Pictures Television Category:Gracie Films